Blood
by holl2712
Summary: "Caroline furiously rubbed her skin, her flesh starting to peel away. It was everywhere. Taunting her, making sure it was a constant reminder to what she had done. She continued to rub and scratch at her skin, trying to wash away the crimson colour off her." Klaus/Caroline One-Shot.


**Blood**

**Summary**- **Caroline furiously rubbed her skin, her flesh starting to peel away. It was everywhere. Taunting her, making sure it was a constant reminder to what she had done. She continued to rub and scratch at her skin, trying to wash away the crimson colour off her. Klaus/Caroline One-Shot.**

**Couple(s) – Klaus/Caroline, slight mentions of Caroline/Kol.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Vampire Diaries sadly. **

Caroline furiously rubbed her skin, her flesh starting to peel away. It was everywhere. Taunting her, making sure it was a constant reminder to what she had done. She continued to rub and scratch at her skin, trying to wash away the crimson colour off her.

She decided that a shower might remove the blood so she quickly stripped and hopped into the shower turning it on. She let out an ear splitting scream as the vervain filled water hit her and she feel to the ground, before she quickly scrambled out of the shower and lay on the cold floor.

Caroline panted and was back to pulling at her arms, attempting to get the blood off her. She continued until her skin burned and refused to heal, her salty tears mixing with a few stray drops of water that remained from her painful shower. She fell back against the cool wall and brought her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around her knees as her body shook with sobs.

Caroline looked at her hands and watched the blood run down her arms and drop from the end of her fingertips, she started to cry again.

"CAROLINE?!" Kol's frantic voice shouted throughout his brother's mansion. He heard her sobbing and the sound of the shower and flashed up stairs, going straight to the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway and looked down at her small naked frame and his eyes softened.

"Caro' what have you done to yourself?" he asked quietly as he took in her raw skin. Caroline continued to cry and hid her face in her knees, automatically going back to rubbing her arms. Kol crouched down and picked up the trembling girl, carrying her into the next room.

He placed her on the bed and quickly pulled a long t-shirt over her head and ran his fingers through his hair. Caroline stopped crying.

"Caroline, what happened?" he asked as he brushed her wet hair off her pale face. He noticed her injured face and quickly bit into his wrist and forced his blood down her throat. She fought against him but his grip was to strong and when he saw her skin fully healed her pulled his wrist away.

Caroline slowly raised her hands to her lips, brushing them across and pulling them into view. His blood glistened on her finger tips and then her whole hand started to drip with blood and she froze.

"Caroline? Caroline, what's wrong? Talk to me, tell me what happened" Kol asked. Caroline looked up at him and her lip quivered.

"I killed them. The wolves...the wolves attacked me and I just killed them...it wasn't even a full moon and I just tore their hearts out of their chests a-and now their d-dead and its all my fault..." she started to cry again and her wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

She fell asleep shortly afterwards and Kol left the room and went down the sitting room where Rebekah and Elijah sat. They looked up at him worriedly.

"What's wrong? Is Caroline alright?" Rebekah asked, jumping up from her position on the couch.

"She was attacked and killed some wolves; she's not taking it to well"

"We should call Niklaus, he'll help her." Elijah told his siblings.

"He won't come Elijah, he left because he thinks that Caroline loves me" Kol told him.

"We'll be able to help Caro' without his help." Rebekah told them and Kol nodded while Elijah gave a hesitant nod. Kol focused his hearing upstairs and heard Caroline shifting in the bed covers.

Caroline lay on her back, her wet hair sprawled out on the pillows her fingers wrapped up in the sheet, twisting the material tightly as she scrunched her eyes shut and shook from side to side.

_Caroline launched herself at the man and they tumbled across the forest floor. They threw punches and kicks into various places before Caroline pinned him to the ground and sunk her teeth into his neck. She drank him almost dry before pulling back and plunging her hand into his chest and pulling his heart from his chest and dropping it to her side. _

_His head fell back against the muddy floor and his face held a blank expression as his eyes died of emotion. Caroline quickly jumped up from him and turned and attacked the female. Before she had a chance to register what had happened Caroline had snapped her neck and ripped her heart from her chest._

_Caroline was pushed to the side and pinned to the floor by a young boy who kneed her in the stomach and pulled viciously at her hair, Caroline pushed him over her head and he landed with a thud on his back. Not giving him a chance to spring back up Caroline pinned him to the floor and crushed his windpipe before sinking her teeth into his flesh and then snapping his neck when she had drank him dry. _

_Caroline stood up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, she let out a breath and almost laughed, until she looked around at the three mangled bodies that surrounded her. She stared at them all before looking at her blood covered clothes and hands. She gasped, her eyes widening and a strangled cry fell from her mouth..._

"_Caroline, wake up darling."_

"_Caro' wake up, please wake up."_

"_Caroline wake up...Caroline wake up..."_

Caroline shot up and looked around frantically, meeting three of the remaining four Originals worried gazes. Caroline dragged her hand across her face, freezing when she felt something smearing across her face. She pulled away and looked across the room at the mirror. She yelped when she saw the blood running down her face, lingering around her mouth.

She looked down at her hands and started to rub them.

"Caroline stop that." Kol told her but she continued. "Caroline stop it, you're hurting yourself"

"Care' stop it" Rebekah told her but Caroline just rubbed at her skin harder.

"Caroline, STOP!" Kol shouted, grabbing her hands and pulling them apart.

Caroline snapped her head up at him, beads of sweat rolling down her face. Kol looked into her eyes. Caroline looked at her hands and watched the blood glisten in the light.

"Get it off me, please get it off me...Kol, it's everywhere, please get it off me" she pleaded and Kol had to look away.

"Caroline, there's nothing on you." Rebekah said softly pushing her hair off her face but Caroline shook her head.

"It's everywhere, I can feel it, and I can see it, get it off me!" Caroline cried and Elijah looked at his siblings.

"I'm calling him" was all he said before he left the room and pulled out his phone. Elijah pressed his phone to his ear and listened to the phone ring, waiting for him to answer.

"_Elijah, what can I do for you?"_ Klaus asked when he finally answered.

"Niklaus, we have a problem"

"_What now brother? What have our siblings done?"_

"It's Caroline, she's...she needs you" Elijah heard Klaus take a deep breath.

"_What's wrong?"_

"She got attacked and killed a few people; I think she's possibly hallucinating. We can't calm her down, Kol is beside himself with worry and..." Elijah trailed off when Rebekah walked out.

"She's refusing to drink any blood" Elijah frowned.

"I take it you heard that brother, so you really are needed." Everything was silent for a few seconds.

"_I'll be there as soon as I can"_ he hung up and Elijah let out a sigh of relief.

"He'll be here soon." Rebekah let a small smile grace her lips.

"She's asleep; it took me a while to calm her down. But when Nik gets here he should be able to do it better than me." They turned to look at Kol who was leaning against the door frame his arms folded against his chest.

"You know that you can always calm her down" Rebekah assured him but Kol shook his head.

"She needs Nik, she's always needed Nik" Kol looked down and Rebekah walked over to her brother, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"She needs us all, Kol. Not just Nik, all of us" Kol gave a small nod.

_Caroline stood, looking around the room as the deep red blood painted the walls. She looked in the mirror and gasped at her beautiful blonde curls were mixed with the liquid as they stuck to her face. She closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths before opening her eyes. She screamed when she saw the word 'MURDERER' scrawled across the mirror in blood._

_Caroline rushed forward and lifted the mirror off the wall before smashing it. She watched the shards fall to the ground a few landing on her bare feet causing her to hiss. She crouched down and started to remove the pieces from her feet, each piece covered in her blood. Once all the pieces were gone she stood up._

_Caroline fell to the ground when she saw the three wolves staring at her, each dead, with all the wounds she inflicted. Caroline turned away and let a small cry release itself from her throat, the cry turned into a scream..._

Caroline shot out of the bed and into a corner, she looked around for danger before flashing to the bathroom and leaning against the cool wall. Forgetting that the water was full of vervain, Caroline pulled the top off her and climbed into the shower, turning the water on. She hissed, but stayed under the water, letting the vervain scar and burn her skin.

"CAROLINE!" she felt herself being pulled out from under the water and she collapsed and pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Caroline gave a limp shrug and lifted her head. Kol sighed and lifted her into his arms for the second time that night and carried her back into her room, he sat her on the bed and got the t-shirt and a towel from the bathroom.

Rebekah and Elijah listened to the movement from the foyer, as they waited for Klaus to show up.

"How far away did he say he was?" Rebekah asked.

"He said he was just in New Orleans when I first called him, he should be here in less than five minutes..." the door flew open and Klaus walked in. "Or less. Brother, how good it is to see you again" Elijah told him and Klaus brushed them off.

"Where is she?" Rebekah looked at him.

"In your room, Kol's with her, trying to get her to drink some blood so she'll heal" she told him.

"Why does she need to heal?" Elijah walked forward.

"It seems that the water supply has been filled with vervain and she decided to take another shower" Klaus blurred upstairs and stopped in the doorway of his room. He watched Kol pull Caroline's arms through a t-shirt and brush her hair over her shoulder.

"Brother..." Kol turned and gave a small smile.

"Nik, how long have you been there?" Kol asked, and Klaus shrugged.

"Not long" Klaus looked over to Caroline, who was staring blankly at the wall, rubbing and scratching her wrists. Kol looked at her and grabbed her arms.

"Caroline, stop. I thought we agreed you weren't going to do that anymore." Klaus looked at Caroline closely. Her skin was deathly pale, her arms red, her skin refusing to heal and burns from the vervain. Her eyes held no light or any emotion other than guilt or disgust.

"You, you told me that it was all gone. But its not" Caroline said in a small and quiet voice.

"It is, darling. There's nothing there" Kol reached up to stroke her cheek when a low growl rumbled deep in Klaus' throat. Caroline's eyes snapped up and she blurred to the other side of the room.

"Caro' that was just Nik, don't be scared" Caroline shook her head.

"Nik's gone Kol, don't tell me he's back when I know he's not" Caroline spat, as she started rubbing her arms again. Klaus looked over at Caroline.

"Kol, leave" Kol looked at his brother before nodding and leaving. Klaus closed the door behind him as he walked into the room.

"Caroline, it's me. It's Nik" Caroline looked at him and shook her head.

"No, you're not Nik. Nik's gone" Klaus shook his head.

"No I'm really here love, I'm really here" he took a few steps towards her and stopped when she looked at him.

"N-Nik is that really you?" Klaus nodded and Caroline let a small smile grace her lips, before it was replaced with a guilty look. She was staring at something behind him and he turned to see the plain wall. He looked back at Caroline when he heard her whimper.

"I murdered them..." she whispered, Klaus flashed in front of her and she looked at him.

"I killed them Nik" she started to cry and Klaus had to look away. He looked back when Caroline suddenly stopped.

"I'm a monster." She mumbled. Klaus shook his head.

"You're not a monster, your Caroline, the only vampire I have met that will never become a monster" he tried to reassure her.

"I'm tired Nik" Klaus nodded and led her over to the bed and watched her drift into sleep.

Klaus didn't linger for long, he left the room and went to the study where his siblings sat, obviously waiting for his arrival. While Rebekah and Elijah sat opposite Klaus, Kol chose to stand at the other side of the room. Klaus shot him a disapproving look, but then paid attention to his other siblings.

"I've been gone for less than a month and she is in this state, did I not tell you to look out for her?" he spat. Kol rolled his eyes.

"Well, maybe if you had stayed, you could have taken better care of her" Klaus glared his brother.

"I wasn't going to stay while two people, who I care about, betrayed me" Kol scoffed.

"I can't believe you still think that Caroline is in love with me. Are you really that blind to see that even though I care for her she only care's for me, like I'm her brother. Nothing ever happened; you just used this as an excuse to push her away because you were scared that she was going to leave you. Well brother, you are truly an idiot because you couldn't see that she loves you and no one else. She cried for days when you left. I'm actually quite surprised that she hasn't flipped the switch yet. So don't say that this is our entire fault and hold something against me, when you left Caroline, we looked after her the best we could given the circumstances. So don't act all high and mighty when you caused her most of her pain."

Kol took a deep breath and flexed his fingers as his palms healed from where he dug his finger nails into the skin. Klaus clenched his jaw and then unclenched it when he heard a crash from where Caroline was. Everyone looked at each other before rushing to her room.

They arrived just in time to see Caroline thrust a wooden chair leg towards her heart, Klaus rushed forward and caught her hands just as the wood started to pierce her skin. She looked up at him.

"You're not going to leave me Caroline, never" Caroline loosened her grip on the wood and let her hands fall into her lap.

"But you left me" she said, her voice breaking slightly at the end. Klaus closed his eyes as self-loathing and sadness washed over him.

Kol watched Caroline carefully; she stared at a wall and nothing else. Her forehead showing signs of concentration, her eyes showing the fight going on inside her head, realisation hit him.

"Caroline, don't. Don't you dare" Everyone looked at him but Caroline.

"Kol, what are you talking about?" Rebekah asked, glancing at Caroline.

"She's going to flip it" Klaus snapped his head towards Caroline and quickly crouched down in front of her, staring into her eyes.

"Caroline, love, don't you dare. Do you hear me; you are not going to turn it off, because you care about to many things, to many people. Don't turn it off love." Caroline slowly turned to look at him and Klaus watched as every ounce of emotion slowly left her eyes.

"I love you, Caroline. Please don't leave me"

Caroline snapped her eyes up to his, her eyes half dead. She gave herself a small jerk and continued to push her emotions away.

"Love, please don't, I love you and you love me. Remember? Always and Forever" Klaus reminded her.

_Click._

Caroline looked up, through her eye lashes and looked at everyone, they stared back at her. Klaus moved back a little and stood up at the same time as Caroline. She blinked a few times.

"What are you all staring at?" She asked in a dead voice. Klaus and Kol glanced at each other.

"Seriously, what's got you all shocked?" she asked again.

"Caroline, you turned it off." Kol muttered. Caroline laughed, Klaus flinched at the sound. She didn't even laugh the same.

"Really? That's why you're all shocked?" Klaus looked at her.

"Everyone leave us" Klaus told his siblings, they nodded and left Kol casting a cautious look over his shoulder. Caroline rolled her eyes and went to move past Klaus but he caught her elbow and pulled her back.

"Turn it back on..." Caroline raised her perfect eyebrows and Klaus growled "NOW!"

Caroline winced slightly at the sound, and tried to mask it quickly, but he saw. Klaus raised his hand and tuck a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear, his hand falling onto her cheek, his thumb slowly gliding over her skin.

"Love, please turn it back on"

"Why should I? I was pathetic, weak, stupid, no wonder you left, I can't even stand myself" she said as she tried to get out of his grip, Klaus encircled his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

"You were none of them things, I didn't leave because I couldn't stand you, and you know that" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why you left, that's the thing. But now, I don't even care because I, well just don't care" she said with a smile, finally getting out of his grip and moving across the room. Klaus dragged his hand across her face.

"I left because I thought you were in love with Kol" Caroline froze at his confession and turned to look at him.

"I'm not in love with Kol; I'm not in love with anyone" Klaus flashed in front of her, and he snarled.

"That's not true and you know it. You love me because I love you" Caroline shook her head.

"That's the thing...I don't" she whispered in his ear before giggling. Klaus looked down then back up.

"I want you to remember every single thing you've ever felt about me" Caroline furrowed her eyebrows and gave him a confused look.

Klaus took this as his opportunity and crashed his lips onto hers. First she struggled to get out of his grip but he wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her in place. Caroline tried again and again, but he never let go. After a few moments she gave up and kissed him back.

Klaus smiled against her lips when her hands ran through his hair and she pulled him closer. Caroline kissed him for a few more seconds before pulling back. Klaus opened his eyes and looked at her pained expression.

A few tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks and she laughed. Reaching up to wipe them away she shook her head.

"I guess Stefan was right, your humanity never gives up" Caroline sighed as a few more tears fell. Klaus pulled her closer and kissed each of her tears away. Caroline closed her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Never scare me like that again." Klaus whispered, Caroline nodded.

"I promise, as long as you never leave me again" Klaus rested his forehead against Caroline's and stared straight into her eyes.

"I promise, that I will never _ever _leave you again" Caroline gave him a small smile and Klaus pecked her on the lips.

"_Forever and Always_?" Caroline asked. Klaus pulled her closer, gazing deeply into her eyes and she licked her lips.

"_Forever and Always_"

"Maybe longer?

"Definitely, love."

**~Fin~**

**Right, I know that this is one of the cheesiest endings ever, but come on I couldn't not keep them apart. Anyway, I'm going to be writing a new story, I think. Completely Klaroline, them throughout the years, their struggles, jealously and all of that. I hope you all read it and enjoyed this One-Shot. **


End file.
